Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) seeks to establish itself as a National Cancer Institute (NCI) Network Lead Academic Participating Site (NLAPS) to provide leadership and robust accruals for the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) Program. HCI is the only academic medical center and the only NCI-Designated Cancer Center in the Intermountain West, drawing clinical trials patients from across Utah as well as from Idaho, Nevada, and Wyoming, where no academic medical centers exist The HCI NLAPS will provide scientific leadership in development and conduct of clinical trials in association with SWOG, NRG, and Alliance for Clinical Trials in Oncology (ALLIANCE) NCTN Groups, as well as substantial accrual to clinical trials across the entire NCTN. The HCI NLAPS leadership team is well-qualified and experienced in cooperative group research. The PI, David Gaffney, MD, PhD, is a radiation oncologist with a long history of leadership and participation in RTOG and GOG. HCI has a vigorous and growing clinical trials program, with strong commitment from the University of Utah, substantial philanthropic support, state-of-the-art facilities, a dedicated Cancer Hospital, and a centralized single-point-of-service infrastructure for the clinical research enterprise. Our Center also has unique assets that are valuable for clinical research efforts, including rural and Native American populations, an NCI Center for Quantitative Imaging Excellence, and the Utah Population Database, a powerful research linkage of population-based genealogical data and statewide medical records. HCI has a strong, established commitment to participation in cooperative group clinical trials: 35% of HCI therapeutic accruals are annually made to NCTN trials and, consistently, >50 NCTN therapeutic trials are open. HCI's participation in NCTN research has grown: in 2007, 95 patients were enrolled on therapeutic NCTN trials; in 2012, HCI will reach >150 therapeutic NCTN enrollments. In 2011, HCI was the second leading site for SWOG accruals overall and the sixth leading site for the three cooperative groups merging to form NRG. HCI would be a strong partner to the NCTN program through its efforts as a Cancer Center characterized by expertise, leadership, and active accrual.